


Rooftops

by KassandraOfSparta (jaimelannisterisanerd)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Elise as Grand Master of the Templars in Victorian London?, Evie and Elise deserve a girlfriend, F/F, i had to look up what year of the Zodiac it was in 1847 for this, it's the enemies to lovers to still enemies for me lads, it's what I want so I wrote it, this is purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelannisterisanerd/pseuds/KassandraOfSparta
Summary: Evie likes to meet Elise in the most inconvenient places. Elise likes to spoil Evie.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Élise de la Serre, Élise de la Serre/Evie Frye
Kudos: 3





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Evie/Elise in my life so here it is.  
> This might become a series of oneshots exploring their relationship but who knows.

Evie heard Elise before she saw her, leaning against the chimney stack as she looked over the view of London in front of her. The crunch of the materials and little pieces of rubbish and debris of the roof under Elise's feet were loud to Evie's trained ears, and her lips twitched up slightly when she heard a huff come from the other woman. Glancing behind her, Evie watched as Elise busied herself with brushing her clothing off, the same now familiar feeling of guilt running through the Assassin when she saw the intricately designed Templar insignia adoring Elise's outdoor coat. She pushed the thoughts from her mind, instead she flicked her eyes over Elise's face, a small smile forming on her own before she looked back over London again.  
“Why do you insist on meeting on the top of buildings?”  
“Privacy”  
“I think it's so you can brag at how you can scale the side of a building and I have to haul myself up the escape stairs at the side”  
Evie's smile turned easily into a smirk, entwining her fingers in front of her and raising an eyebrow at the other woman. Perhaps she was right, she wasn't going to let her know that though. She smiled again when her lover moved in front of her, putting her hands on Evie's freckled cheeks and leaning forward to kiss her firmly on the lips. The Assassin responded instantly, her hands going to Elise's hips over the layers that she wore, kissing her back and pulling the other woman flush up against her.   
Up here they weren't Master Assassin and Grand Master, they were just Evie and Elise. Two women in love stealing a moment together away from any prying eyes.   
“I've missed you”  
Evie almost missed the whisper against her lips from the other woman, reaching up to push a stray piece of Elise's red hair behind her ears, moving away slightly to look at her properly. There was a vulnerable look on Elise's face when she looked closely, which was rare, neither of them liked to show vulnerability in front of each other. After all they still had their jobs to do.   
“I've been busy”  
“Too busy to come and visit?”  
“Elise” Evie warned, gently pushing her away and barely refraining from rolling her eyes when Elise huffed at the action “Believe it or not, you are not the only important thing in my life that I need to focus on”  
“Did you get my present?”  
Evie was used to the changes of subject by now, and she laughed softly and nodded, moving her hand to her side and pulling out the cane that she had found wrapped in a box on her bed on the train one evening when she had returned there. She knew exactly who it was from as soon as she had seen it, but not how it had got onto the train in the first place.  
“Those are real blue Topaz in the eyes”  
“I didn't expect anything else from you” Evie responded as she trailed her fingers over the top of the cane, detailing the goat at the top, eyes made from the rare blue Topaz that Elise had mentioned , curled horns made from what she imagined was gold, a flower that Evie had identified as a Chrysanthemum in it's mouth and curled around it's neck “A goat?”  
“Did you know that the Chinese people celebrate their years differently to the way we do here. Each year is marked by an animal, twelve of them in fact. The year of your birth was the year of the goat”  
Evie stayed where she was as Elise approached, the red haired woman bringing her hands up to touch the cane that she had gifted her lover, running her fingers over the intricate carvings on the outside consisting the same Chrysanthemums as were in the mouth of the goat topping the sword inside. The Assassin felt a shiver run down her back as she watched Elise's fingers, it had been so long since those fingers had been touching her skin with the same care and touch.   
“And the Chrysanthemums?”  
“The birth flower of November”  
Evie swallowed heavily, running her thumbs over the intricate red of the flower in the goat's mouth. She enjoyed the meanings of flowers, Elise knew this, in fact everyone who knew her knew this.   
“One day you might have to kill me with that”  
Evie's chest constricted and she nodded, slipping the cane back beneath her coat and putting her hands on Elise's, pulling her close and kissing her firmly. Her father would be horrified. Not only was she putting her feelings first, she was putting them before the Creed, her job, and with the one person above all others who she should not be.  
Right now standing on the rooftop with the sounds of London all around them, lips pressed together and hands on each others faces and in each other's hair, Evie found she didn't care.


End file.
